Teostra
|Ailments = / |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Certain Parts Break Limping |Habitats = Old Volcano, Volcano, Swamp, Desert, Town, Interceptor's Base, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Ingle Isle, Dunes, Battlequarters, Volcano (3rd), Fortress Ruins, Elder's Recess, Wildspire Waste, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2610.0 1479.0 |Monster Relations = Lunastra, Toa Tesukatora |Generation = Second }} Teostra is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Teostra is a dragon with leonine features and a fiery coloration. It has a grand mane, large fangs, and a pair of horns that curve backward. Its wings are covered in fur, and its tail ends in a clump of such fur. It is the male counterpart to Lunastra. Abilities Teostra has some basic physical attacks such as charges, bites, tail swipes, claw swipes and dive bombs. But the real danger comes from two things. Teostra is capable of breathing out large flamethrower-like streams of fire, and generating an aura of flame around itself which will burn away at those who get too close. Alongside this Teostra possess mass quantities of explosive powder made from its own scales, with just a gnash of its teeth it can create sparks and trigger explosions in mass, it can even cover itself in the powder to help spread it more easily, or ignite it all at once for a massive explosive fittingly known as the Supernova. Teostra can inflict Fireblight due to covering itself in flames. It can also heat up patches of ground when enraged so that walking on this ground will inflict Fireblight. Behavior Teostra is a very aggressive monster. It will show dominance to anything that it encounters. Unlike Lunastra, who normally gives warnings to get out of its territory, Teostra will ruthlessly attack intruders until they are dead, even chasing them out of its normal territory. Although older specimens of Teostra have been observed being notably calmer, although it will only tolerate the presence of intruders in its territory for so long. Teostra is known to cooperate with Lunastra if she is present in the same map, even sharing an interaction known as "Bonding" with each other. Habitat This monster is most often found in hot areas such as the Desert and the Volcano, but has been known to venture into the Swamp and the Town. Teostra has also made it's home in the fiery reaches of the Elder's Recess. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MHW Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Teostra Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Teostra Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank||true Teostra Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Teostra Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hardcore (HC) Teostra In MHFO Season 9.0, Hardcore Teostra is introduced. His flamethrower attack has a much longer range, even when not enraged. He might cover random parts of the area he's in with explosive powder and make them explode with a snap of its teeth at any time. He will also let out a high-grade roar right after the detonations. Explosions are added to his claw attacks. He can also jump erratically all over the place, causing fire bursts with his tail every time he lands. When he roars, enters rage mode, or activates his fire aura, he'll be surrounded by a flaming tornado. He will enter air mode much more often. While airborne, he can provoke explosions with his tail attacks or breath fire. Flash Bombing Teostra will cause explosions around him instantly. Supremacy Teostra Gallery For more images, see Teostra Photo Gallery MHW-Teostra Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Teostra Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Teostra Screenshot 003.jpeg Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters